A True Stag's Fury
by sleepingfairy28
Summary: Cersei loved her children, even Jocelyn, daughter of Robert. She would do anything to protect her cubs, but as the Game of Thrones plays on, it will be obvious that Jocelyn is no lion but a stag. A stag who's fury will surpass her father's. (Aegon/OC)
1. Chapter 1

"We shouldn't go in." Melara whimpered as her and Cersei stared at the makeshift hut in front of them. Cersei looked over a bit annoyed. The girl had been complaining for a good portion of the way. Yes, meeting a witch could be scary but Cersei kept telling her that this was Tywin Lannister's land. Nothing could happen to them here.

"Of course we should." the lioness said dragging the girl with her to the front of the hut where the opening was covered in dry twigs and leaves dangling in front. She confidently walked forward and pushed the leaves to the side and entered. It certainly looked like a witch hut inside. There were bowls and trinkets hanging from the ceiling, and a fire was going. Cersei didn't recognize some of the things in the bowls, but she didn't spend time looking at them. There was a cage containing a rat also hanging.

Her attention focused on the woman in the large chair sleeping. _This can't be Maggy the Frog_ she thought to herself. She looks too average, like a typical common woman. She wore a simple worn gown and had brown hair that was filthy compared to the girls' locks. She heard stories of the witch living in the woods. Many said that she was hideous and her appearance alone could frighten a man.

Suddenly Melara shrieked as she backed into the cage with the rat. It squeaked and hissed which woke up the woman. "Get out." she grumbled. "Get out!" she repeated. Melara grabbed Cersei's arm.

"Let's go!"

"No!" Cersei firmly snapped. She didn't walk all this way so some "witch" could scare them away. She was a lioness. The woman looked up with a glare. Irritated. "Listen to your friend." she warned lowly, trying to get them to leave. The young girl scoffed.

"They said you were terrifying. With cat's teeth and three eyes. You're not terrifying, you're boring." Cersei held her chin up with confidence. Maggy the Frog tilted her head. "You don't know who I am." she said in a tone that would have been threatening if she looked anything but normal. Yet she looked like a peasant. Not monstrous or even at least exotic.

"I know you're a witch who could see the future. Tell me mine."

"Everyone wants to know their future until they know it." the witch mused as if she had done this several times.

"This is my father's land. MY land. If you don't listen to me, I'll have your boring eyes gouged out of your head." Maggy the Frog seemed to laugh, amused that this little girl thought she was threatening. She has seen this girl's type before, and their stories rarely ended happy. Spoiled with the thought that they could do whatever they pleased, this girl was rotten. Maggy then reached for the knife. If she was so confident, let her know her future. "Blood. Give me a taste." she held out the blade.

Cersei hesitated before slowly taking the knife. She ignored Melara's protest and cut her thumb and when she held out the knife, Maggy grabbed her hand and took the thumb into her mouth. Cersei looked disgusted before her hand was shoved away. "Three questions you get. You may not like the answers."

Cersei stood tall as she prepared her questions. "I've been promised to the prince. When will we marry?"

"You'll never wed the prince. You'll wed the king." Cersei frowned but wondered if that just meant the current king will die before her and Rhaegar's wedding. "But I will be queen?"

"Oh yes, you'll be queen...for a time. Until another comes, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all you hold dear." Cersei felt fear grip her as she wasn't sure what that meant. Surely no one would try and take her crown? Her father would never let someone usurp his daughter, and Jaime would protect her.

"Will the king and I have children?"

"The king will have twenty children, you will have four. One will be crowned with gold, two will have golden shrouds. One will be lost to you, taken by the Ojūdan Dārilaros. And when your tears have drowned you, the Valonqar shall wrap their hands around your throat and choke the life from you."

Cersei stared, the words hitting her like a knife slipping between the ribs. She couldn't move as the witch started cackling while Melara grabbed her, calling her name.

* * *

The lioness watched her daughter practice with the bow Robert gifted her. Out of all her children, Jocelyn Baratheon was the only one who belonged to Robert. She still feared it was too obvious, seeing as Jocelyn looked nothing like a Lannister. She had Cersei's high cheekbones, but that was all. She was also tall, another Baratheon trait. She was all Robert, physically and mentally. Stubborn with a hot temper. True to the Baratheon motto, _Ours is the Fury_. Renly jested once that she was like a barrel of wildfire exploding if pushed to the limit. Jocelyn was smart, but at the same time had little patience for those she disliked. She hated the nest of vipers that was King's Landing due to her hatred for people betrayed others to get power like the greedy souls they were. At least she knew that honor was useless in this place. When not doing her studies, she was practicing with her bow or horseback riding, two things she loved to do the most.

Robert let his daughter do as she pleased. He found it amusing that she called needlework a "useless skill" and preferred to practice with the recurve bow she was so fond of.

Jocelyn was protective of her siblings and even though she butted heads with Joffrey quite often, she did care about him. Cersei knew her daughter loved her parents as well but she knew the girl disapproved of some of the things she and Robert did.

When she was pregnant with her eldest daughter, she thought Jocelyn was Jaime's. Every time Robert had his way with her, she drank moon tea before anyone found out she had his seed in her. The only time she didn't was due to her being neglectful, and the timing was too close between him and Jaime.

Her daughter had been born bald, but when her hair started growing she saw the black hair. She could have smothered her or poisoned her then blamed one of the staff. It wasn't uncommon for children born a little early to pass away. Yet, when the newborn's eyes held nothing but pure love and adoration for Cersei, her resolve melted. This was her daughter, and _no one_ would take her away. The prophecy Maggy the Frog told her rang in her head day and night.

Valonqar meant _little brother_ and to her horror Ojūdan Dārilaros meant _lost prince_. She didn't know which one of her children would be "lost to her", but it didn't matter. No one would have her children. When she thought of little brother, she thought of Tyrion. She wanted to kill him when he was an infant, but Jaime loved the little beast. Not only did Jaime love him, but the imp could be the one to strangle her. Not to mention that he killed their mother. Three of her four children also loved their uncle, and Jocelyn often sought his advice which infuriated Cersei.

Lost prince was a bit more confusing, until she remembered there was Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen across the Narrow Sea. _No dragon will take my cubs_ Cersei growled.

She suddenly saw Jocelyn look up and wave to her, smiling fondly at her mother. The lion queen smiled and nodded before turning to walk down the corridor. It was nearly time for lunch, and she wanted a few words with her daughter, especially when they would be leaving for Winterfell soon. Robert wished to name Eddard Stark his Hand of the King.

 _Jon Arryn had to be dealt with, and if I must do the same to Ned Stark...then so be it._

* * *

 **I know, ANOTHER Baratheon princess story, but I've been wanting to do this. I did the Maggy the Frog scene so I could introduce the prophecy that I altered to fit the story. There will be no Robb/OC pairing because that's pretty much the majority of the Baratheon princess stories. I actually want to try and do Aegon/OC since there is that Young Griff theory. I'm nervous about doing it, but I want to do something different! By the way, this will be a combination of the show and book universe, because there are things I like about the show but things I like about the books better. Everyone will be the age they are in the show.**

 **I'm scared that Jocelyn will come off as a Mary Sue (already too much on this site as it is). I want her to do archery and horseback riding but I will not have her be a swordsman (maybe later?). I know having a female warrior is a popular thing to do, but I would rather Jocelyn slowly earn it if I do it. Please review honestly, sugar-coating won't help me improve but that doesn't mean be a complete asshole.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jocelyn took a deep breath as she composed herself properly when the royal party passed through the great gates of Winterfell. While Joffrey made harsh comments about the land and it's people, Jocelyn was impressed. These were people who lived in the cold from the day they were born until the day they died. Sure it's made them serious, grim, and made them value honor but it was a refreshing change from the rather dishonorable capital of King's Landing. Although the princess would admit that she probably won't get used to the cold anytime soon. She was used to living in a warm climate with the sun constantly kissing your skin.

Besides, when she remembered being a little girl and hearing about the Wall, stories about the old King in the North before the Targaryens came, she was fascinated. Father told her about the Stark family although he usually ended up remembering Lyanna Stark whom he loved. Either way, she always wanted to see the North for herself. Winterfell was old and strong with history embedded in the walls. This was a place that would last generations.

She realized she shouldn't be riding a horse, but she refused to ride in the wheelhouse. It wasn't that she hated it, it was just if she was going to travel across the country she was princess of, Jocelyn wanted to see as much as she could. Tyrion once mentioned that a ruler with no knowledge of the land they rule is no ruler at all. Even though she would never be queen (she was relieved, she saw what power did to people), she wanted to know the land. However it was still a bit surprising to see the princess not riding in the wheelhouse, instead she was garbed in a dark green riding dress and on a grey stallion.

Instantly her eyes went to the family standing in front of several people. The Starks. The man standing closer to the front must have been Lord Eddard Stark. He had a grim look about him but stood tall. He certainly looked like a lord. He had dark hair and grey eyes.

The red haired woman next to him must have been Lady Catelyn Stark. Like a true Tully, she had vibrant red hair and blue eyes. While Jocelyn's own mother was a regal beauty who wore finery and jewels, Lady Catelyn's gown was simpler but she still had an air of elegance that suited her own beauty.

The eldest son who must have been Robb Stark had red hair and blue eyes as well. However he had a good resemblance to his father. Tall and muscular, Jocelyn wouldn't deny he was handsome. He was a bit older than her but when she smiled and gave him a respectful nod, he returned one all the same.

The two younger boys, Bran and Rickon Stark, had the Tully colors as well although she saw a little bit of Ned in Bran.

The eldest girl who must have been Sansa Stark had Tully colors too and looked like a young Catelyn Stark. Her hair seemed more vibrant however and her soft delicate features added to her beauty. She didn't miss the look the girl sent her brother and felt worried.

The last girl was Arya Stark with Lord Stark's coloring. She didn't have the look of an elegant lady, but was pretty in her own way.

Then, she heard her father get off his horse and walk towards Lord Stark. Everyone knelt respectfully as he got closer. Robert gestured for them to stand and when Lord Stark addressed him properly, the king answered in a way that wasn't too surprising.

"You got fat." The silence that followed seem awkward for most while Jocelyn held back the urge to laugh. Leave it to her father to say such things. Lord Stark glanced at the king's belly and gestured after looking back up. Robert laughs and the two men embrace. It was rather heart-warming to see two friends see each other again. The king always talked about how the only man besides Jon Arryn he could trust was Ned Stark.

Jocelyn slipped off her stallion as her mother stepped out of the wheelhouse, Tommen and Mycrella following. She was garbed in pink and gold finery with fur around her neck due to the weather. Gracefully as always, the queen strode forward and Lord Stark took her hand, kissing it in greeting.

"My queen." Both he and Lady Catelyn greeted as Cersei held a passive look on her face. Although, it turned sour the second Robert's mouth opened.

"Take me to the crypts. I want to pay my respects." Jocelyn noticed her mother growing irritated. "My love, we've been traveling for over a month. Surely the dead can wait." She objected but like always, Robert ignored her and followed Ned Stark as the man sent her an apologetic look. Her mother always felt humiliated whenever Lyanna Stark was brought up, no matter how subtle it was. The crowd dispersed slowly as luggage was transported and people were given directions. Jocelyn took it upon herself to introduce herself to Robb Stark.

"My princess." He greeted immediately upon seeing her. A boy with Stark coloring slipped away in the corner of her eye making her frown slightly but she smiled to Robb. "Please, call me Jocelyn." The boy smiled in return and kissed her hand. "Then please call me Robb. May I show you around?" He offered her his arm which she took.

"And here I thought the north was full of savages." Seeing her joke, he chuckled.

Robb Stark had heard all sorts of things about the royal family. He heard the Crown Prince Joffrey was a prick and while he had yet to actually talk to the boy, the look on his face showed arrogance. Princess Jocelyn was said to be friendly but with a hot temper rivaling her father's. So far, he didn't mind her as she had been respectful to him and his home so far. She listened as he described life in Winterfell and she explained life in the south. He had been surprised when she mentioned her archery lessons and figured Arya would like her. Jocelyn did act like a lady with how she walked and behaved, but she was more laid back in how she talked. She seemed relieved here, as if a weight had been taken off her back.

He decided he liked the princess, but would still be wary. After all, he had yet to see this temper of hers.

* * *

Jocelyn sat next to Arya, dressed in a silvery blue gown with her hair let loose with only the fringe pinned back. The Stark girl asked several questions about King's Landing and was curious. "You don't like it there?" She asked as she frowned in confusion. She loved her home in the north so it sounded strange for the princess to hate hers, especially with how glamorous it was supposed to be. Jocelyn shook her head. Everyone thought the capital was a place in fairy tales. Usually they learned quickly.

"I don't hold it in high regard." Jocelyn leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Everyone there has a lance up their ass." Arya laughed.

"What secrets are you ladies exchanging?" Robb asked playfully as he appeared with Theon Greyjoy close. Jocelyn didn't know what to think of the ward, but he seemed cocky.

"I'm afraid none of it's for the ears of men." Arya sneaked off while her brother engaged in conversation with the Baratheon and Jocelyn couldn't see where she went. However, she did see her father laughing and pulling in one of the servants close, kissing the woman right on the mouth. Her hand clenched into a fist. She may love her father but seeing him openly dishonor her mother irritated her to no end. Robb noticed the look in her eyes and what she was looking at.

His father would never dishonor his mother in that way. While everyone in Westeros knew that King Robert drank and fucked whores, he didn't think that it extended to doing it while his queen was in the room.

"ARYA!" He heard Sansa shriek and turned around to see that she had wet food on her cheek, dripping onto her dress. Robb laughed at the sight while Jocelyn appeared grateful for the distraction. "I'm afraid I'll need to put my sister to bed." She nodded and smiled as he left. She dropped the smile seeing her mother's face. She never liked seeing any member of her family upset, except well maybe Joffrey when he was being a cunt. She stood up to leave, subtly walking away.

* * *

 _It seems like Arya hates needlework_ _as well_.

While she hated it, she had been invited by to attend a session of it. She didn't want to seem rude and she hasn't had the chance to talk to Sansa. The girl seemed to have a large crush on her brother and Jocelyn wanted to give her a warning. She was a naive girl who didn't understand that the world was cruel. Even Mycrella had an idea that the world wasn't so black and white.

When Septa Mordane's head turned, Arya took the moment to sneak out. She had to pass Jocelyn but the princess just winked at her and acted as if she saw nothing. Meanwhile, Sansa and her friends sat close together as they talked about small things, giggling every now and then. "The prince is so handsome." Jeyne Poole gushed to Sansa who only smiled in agreement.

"The mountain laurel is a lovely flower but also very poisonous." Jocelyn mused, making the girls look at her confused as to why she randomly brought up a flower. The Stark girl noticed she had been quiet and that she wasn't taking her sewing seriously. In fact, her attempt at it was rather awful.

"Princess?" Sansa carefully asked as the Baratheon looked at her. "I'm only saying appearances aren't everything Lady Sansa. My brother is indeed handsome, he isn't inside." Mycrella nodded in agreement which shocked Sansa. Joffrey's sisters saying that their brother wasn't a good man was surprising and wasn't what she expected. He was charming to her and acted as a prince should. She didn't see why his siblings said otherwise. Yet…they were his sisters, and knew him better than she did at the moment.

Jocelyn stood up and curtsied. "If you will excuse me my ladies, sister." Septa Mordane nodded as did the others but as the black haired princess left, her words didn't leave Sansa's head.

* * *

"Tired of the Stark girls already?" Jaime asked watching his niece shoot her bow. She threw him an annoyed look as he leaned against a nearby wall.

"Tired of terrorizing the Starks?" she quipped as she turned to face him. She knew her uncle, he liked to taunt others and seemed to like picking a bone with Ned Stark.

He pretended to be insulted as he pushed off the wall and walked closer. "Now why would I do that?"

"Please." He shook his head at her scoff. Everyone went on about how like Robert she was but they seemed to forget that at times she had bits of her mother in her. "I don't mind them, they're an honorable lot. Foolish, but honorable." That raise of the eyebrow, just like Cersei. It made him snicker and remembered to point that out next time he spoke with his sister.

He lazily gestured to the target filled with three arrows. They were closely placed together and on the bull's eye. When she first started, she couldn't hit the target for the first few days. She didn't even touch the middle until weeks later. Hell, her very first time drawing the bow her fingers slipped and the bow string left a welt on her forearm. "You're getting better, but have you hit a moving target?" She shook her head. "I've hit immobile targets on horseback." Of course not. Cersei wouldn't let her daughter go on hunts despite her pleading.

"Anyone can hit a target that's not moving. Same principle for swords, testing it out on real flesh is a different matter." He pointed out.

"I'm not a swordsman." Jocelyn shrugged, drawing an arrow and fired quickly at the target. She had been trying to get faster at drawing and firing at once. If she can't use a sword, she may as well perfect archery.

"I'm sure if you only asked, your father would let you train instantly."

"Mother wouldn't want it, she didn't want me doing this," Jocelyn lifted her bow, "she'll won't want me playing with swords."

 _If you're going to learn how to use a bow, you may as well learn your way around a sword silly girl._

"Well, I'll leave you to it then."

She raised her brow again. "Have somewhere to be Uncle Jaime?"

"Is it a crime to want to take a walk?" She shook her head and laughed. When he walked away, he glanced back to see her taking the arrows out of the straw dummy before continuing his way to an abandoned tower where Cersei was going to meet him.

* * *

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, I love reading them! For Jocelyn's portrayal, I was thinking a younger version of Jessica De Gouw since Jocelyn's only fourteen.**

 **Without spoiling what I have planned, Aegon won't be making an appearance until at least the beginning of season two. I want time to develop Jocelyn more on her own. I appreciate that no one thinks she's a Mary Sue and if it seems like she is becoming one, please point it out so I can fix it immediately.**

 **For updates, I will try to do as often as I can but when school comes around it will be limited to one or two times a week. Again, thank you for the lovely reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jocelyn clicked her tongue in approval, seeing her arrows gathered very closely in the center of the target. Looking over her recurve bow, she admired how far she had come since she started her archery lessons and kept practicing. The bow was made just for her and was surprisingly elegant looking. When she first started, she foolishly thought she could use the longbow. Her trainer had to inform her that it would be impossible for her to use it. Longbows required raw strength that most women just did not have. There was a reason why archers who used longbows had thicker, muscular arms. She thought to her own arms, and that they were slim and toned thanks to her lessons.

She was a talented archer, she'll give herself that. But being a fighter in the physical sense wasn't what she was after when she wanted to do this. Archery helped one learn to concentrate, to focus. That ability was valuable in King's Landing. In King's Landing, she must learn who her ally is and who is not. Trust? That wasn't something on her mind. Putting trust in someone in a toxic environment like her home was practically asking for a dagger in the back (Speaking of which, she had one strapped to her leg). In her position, being a physical fighter wouldn't do her much good.

Instead, she would follow her uncle Tyrion's advice of treating her own mind like a weapon. Books were like sharpening stones, so she sharpened her mind quite often. She was known to play chess against herself as if she was exploring her own weaknesses. While she did read and do her research, most of it was only theories. She had yet to put any of them to the test and hopefully she wouldn't have to put…well certain theories to the test. She was no master strategist or genius, but hopefully she knew enough to get by.

For now, her main concern was who she was going to be married to. The politics of it would greatly influence her future. There was plenty of men who would want her hand in marriage, she _is_ the princess. After much consideration, she could think of a few men she would most likely marry.

Robb Stark would be a likely choice, but Sansa may be marrying Joffrey. While she wouldn't put it pass her father to push it, she doubted she would marry Robb. Now that she met him, she admitted she wouldn't mind but if her father was going to do it, he would have brought it up by now. Not to mention, Cersei certainly wouldn't be pleased with her daughter marrying a northern man.

Willas Tyrell was a good possibility. Not only would the Crown have access to resources House Tyrell could provide, it would improve relations and ensure their loyalty. True, he was crippled from a tourney accident but from what she heard it wasn't that bad. Supposedly he was very intelligent. Her uncle Renly was promised to Margaery Tyrell.

She once wondered if anyone from House Martell was a possibility but due to their tension with her father and grandfather, it probably wouldn't be the best idea. Whoever it was, she figured it would be soon. She briefly recalled her mother telling a few years ago what it was like for her to wonder who she would marry. Her mother had wanted to marry the prince Rhaegar Targaryen, who was beloved by most of the Seven Kingdoms. Instead, the Mad King had his son marry Elia Martell, the Dornish princess who met a tragic fate along with her children. Jocelyn wondered what would have happened if her mother had married a Targaryen instead of her father. In the end, she'd probably be disappointed just like she is now since Rhaegar did kidnap Lyanna Stark.

Shaking her head, she gathered up her arrows and prepared to head back into her guest chambers. She should go over her studies for a bit. That is, until she heard cries of alarm sounding.

* * *

 _Jocelyn,_

 _I hope you arrived in Winterfell safely, I know it's a long journey from your home to the north. What is it like? I hear it's amazing and I wish I could see it for myself! What are the Starks like? Father says Lord Eddard is honorable and that he respects him greatly. You must tell me everything, there's only so much books can tell me. I miss you, I hope I can see you soon or maybe you can come to Dragonstone again._

 _-Shireen_

Jocelyn didn't bother to fight back the smile forming on her face, relaxing in her chair as she read the latest letter from her little cousin. She loved Shireen and wrote to her as often as she could. She was a sweet child who didn't deserve the greyscale scar on her face. She made a mental note to write her response later as she tucked the letter away. This letter in particular cheered her up, as the mood around Winterfell had been grey.

Bran Stark was found unconscious, having fallen from an old tower he was climbing. Apparently he had a knack for it and constantly climbed according to the staff around Winterfell. This time he had fallen and has yet to wake up. Her heart went out to Lady Catelyn, who had yet to leave her son's side. She was horribly distraught and Jocelyn knew that if it was her or one of her siblings, her mother wouldn't leave their side either. Cersei may have favored Joffrey and certainly didn't hide it, she loved all of her children.

It was early morning, and the Baratheon made plans to stop to offer her condolences. She briefly wondered if her brother had bothered but doubted it. He was the kind to not care about such things and he had yet to understand how it made him look. Even if he could care less about the Stark boy, showing curtsy especially when a guest did a lot for one's reputation. It was something her mother should have taught him but she had put into his mind that he could do what he wanted due to his status as the Crown Prince.

Jocelyn genuinely did care if Bran lived or died. The Starks didn't deserve to lose a child, they were good people. Unfortunately, tragedies loved to visit people like them if history proved anything. The fourteen year old made her way to Bran's chambers, where Lady Catelyn was next to the bed, murmuring prayers as she weaved what looked to be a prayer web. Bran looked to be buried in furs and if it wasn't for the rising and falling of his chest, Jocelyn would think he looked quite lifeless.

Catelyn was quick to note her appearance despite her concentrating on the prayer web and would have stood if Jocelyn hadn't shook her head. "Please, there's no need." Carefully the Baratheon stepped a bit closer to Bran's bed. It was a depressing sight, to see a young boy like this. She couldn't help but think of what it would be like to have Tommen in this position and the thought broke her heart.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your son Lady Catelyn." Jocelyn bowed her head, meeting the woman's eyes. She looked exhausted. "If there's anything I could do, please let me know."

"Thank you, my princess. But Maester Luwin says all we can do is wait and pray."

That interested her. "He will live? That's great news my lady." She read that Lady Catelyn wanted to be left alone, so she curtsied and said her farewell as she went to join her family for their morning meal.

Her mother and Uncle Jaime were already eating along with her young siblings in the great hall. After asking for bread and eggs from a servant politely, she sat next to Mycrella. Once again, Jocelyn couldn't help but notice just how different she looks from her siblings. She definitely felt like a black sheep, or rather a black stag. She didn't have their golden locks, or eyes that could put emeralds to shame. No, she had black hair and blue eyes. She even was lacking in the facial features they had besides the cheekbones. She shook her head, digging into her meal after thanking the servant who brought it. Tyrion showed up looking quite pleased with himself and Jocelyn hid a snort with a sip of water. Usually that meant he did something that was going to irritate her mother and amuse Jaime. He enthusiastically ordered his own meal before sliding next to Tommen and Jaime.

Mycrella spoke up first. "Is Bran going to die?" she asked so innocently. Tyrion smiled at her sweetness as did Jocelyn.

"Apparently not." He was glad to answer. Mycrella and Tommen both exchanged happy glances. As Jocelyn tore off a piece of bread and chewed, she noted a concerned look that briefly flashed on her mother's face.

"What do you mean?" She asked carefully.

"I talked to the Maester, and he says Bran may survive. He'll be unable to walk, but he'll survive."

"It's true, Lady Catelyn told me so this morning before I came." Jocelyn confirmed, carefully watching her mother's face. Something about that look a moment ago didn't sit well with her. Cersei spoke up after exchanging a look with Jaime.

"It's no mercy, letting a child linger in pain like that." She said and her eldest daughter narrowed her eyes in disapproval.

"Considering where he fell, it's a blessing he's alive at all Mother. From what I understand, he doesn't feel any pain in his lower body. He may be crippled but he's still alive." Jocelyn spoke up.

"Even if he's alive, he will be a cripple, grotesque. Give me a clean quick death any day over that."

Jaime, after saying that, became aware of daggers being stared into him and turned to see Jocelyn staring him down angrily. " _Uncle_ , I wasn't aware Bran Stark was a lame horse. I could have sworn he was a living, _breathing_ boy with a life ahead of him. I also could have sworn it was only his legs, not his brain that was damaged." Quick to defuse her anger, Jaime went to reply only for his niece to open her mouth again.

"Willas Tyrell has a permanent leg injury, but he's still considered one of the most intelligent men in the reach. His family isn't trying to get rid of him either. Bran can still do great things, even if he can't walk."

Jaime raised his hands defensively. "Now now, I was only saying what I thought would be best. The boy is going to be bed ridden for the rest of his life. His legs are useless now."

Leaning forward, Jocelyn's blue eyes became stormy as she adopted a look Robert could occasionally be found with. "If this was to happen to me, Joffrey, Tommen, or Mycrella, would you suggest giving us a _merciful death?_ " she hissed. The atmosphere at the table became tense as everyone stiffened. Tyrion grimaced from behind his goblet as he watched Jaime quickly back down as he noted Cersei's sharp gaze to him. She then turned it to her eldest daughter.

"That's enough Jocelyn."

The girl would have argued but then she saw her younger siblings' faces and decided to end it there. She took one last bite of her meal before excusing herself out of the hall. She could have handled it better, but whenever she reminded of how cold the Lannister side of her family could be, it set her off. She inhaled the cold air deeply to clear her head. _The sooner I don't have to live in King's Landing, the better_ she thought to herself, resuming her walk. She really did love her family. There was no question that she loved her siblings. There was no question that she loved her parents. Her uncles, both Lannister and Baratheon, she cared deeply for. It's just that she couldn't take how cruel some of them could be and how toxic her home was.

As she walked through the halls of Winterfell, she spotted the same boy who avoided her on her first day of being here. Noting his resemblance to Lord Stark, she came to the conclusion he was Jon Snow, his bastard. She couldn't help but notice that he looked more like Lord Eddard than Robb did. That can't be something Lady Catelyn was happy with. Speaking of the Stark heir, he was walking next to Jon.

Noticing her approach, he greeted the Baratheon warmly. "Hello Robb, I take it you are Jon?" she addressed, careful to avoid the "Snow" part of his name. She figured he wouldn't like be reminded of that. Robb smothered a grin seeing Jon's surprised face as the princess turned her attention to him, even with a smile.

"Y-yes Your Grace." He answered.

"He's sorry for not introducing himself sooner, he's a bit shy when it comes to women." Robb remarked playfully, pretending to not notice Jon's glare.

"Oh, it's no problem. It's a shame though, I'm sure he would have been nice to dance with unlike…well someone else." Jocelyn made a show of giving Robb a side glance, making Jon fail to hold back a snort of laughter while Robb managed to look insulted. Though he didn't take it to heart due to the laugh that escaped him moment later.

"Are you saying I don't know how to dance princess?"

"I'm afraid that is what I'm saying…although at least you didn't step on my toes. Can't say the same for my dear brother."

"Well when you put it that way…" The two of them laughed while Jon relaxed with a smile on his face.

"We were about to go to the Godswood. Would you care to join us?" Jocelyn nodded and walked with them, glad to notice she was less tense than she was minutes ago. She looked over at Jon, who was trying to be subtle on how he was staring at her. She smiled.

* * *

Varys pursed his lips, going over what he had learned from Jon Connington. Young Aegon was growing well, and was still well disguised as Young Griff. It was a bit tricky to make sure he concealed his loyalty to the Targaryens. It was even trickier to make sure his plans involving the surviving ones stayed hidden. Robert was dragging the Seven Kingdoms down, what the people needed was a king that wasn't going to destroy the country. Joffrey being next in line was no good either, it was no secret the boy was cruel and uncaring.

Viserys Targaryen was no good either. From what he has been hearing, the boy wasn't fit to be king. The Targaryen rule would not come back strongly with him leading it. Anyone who would sell their sister, a pure blooded Targaryen, to a Dothraki warlord wouldn't be the example people would look to.

His hope rested in Aegon, the baby he arranged to be smuggled out during the sacking of King's Landing. If he had more time, he would have arranged for Rhaenys to be saved as well but they couldn't find a baby girl with a Dornish look and switch her out in time. The Targaryen princess did indeed die a cruel death, and it was something the Spider would forever regret. As long as Aegon became a man similar to his father, there was still hope for the Targaryen bloodline.

When Aegon does come to claim his throne with an army, the people of Westeros will still be troubled no doubt. The people recognize Baratheons as the rulers of Westeros now. Lannisters, if one wanted to be closer to the truth. A Targaryen coming to upset the balance would cause a bit of chaos. Which is why Varys formed a more difficult part of the plan. If he could somehow arrange a marriage between Aegon and Jocelyn, it could satisfy both sides. Of course, he couldn't just whisk her off. He didn't want a repeat of the Rhaegar/Lyanna situation. Not to mention, he would easily anger two powerful houses with strong allies to boot. No, he had to wait for the right moment. That is what Varys is good at after all.

Waiting.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for neglecting this story. I was struggling with this chapter, and I'm not very happy with how it came out. I'm just going to continue onward though or else I'll never get this story done. I hope nothing was confusing, and that it's satisfying.**

 **I hope you like the end part with Varys and hopefully I did it right. Rhaenys not surviving was always a hole in the Young Griff theory so I figured in this, they just couldn't find one to pass as her since Rhaenys was supposed to have the Dornish look and with how I picture her, she had purple eyes so she was more difficult to replicate unlike Aegon, who was swapped with a Lyseni baby. Again, I'm open to advice like always, and I promise you won't have to wait so long for another chapter!**


End file.
